The Bond Beyond the Jewel
by PhotoPhantom
Summary: I've always liked the pair of Kagome and Kouga, I'm trying to get back into wiring and I thought this would be fun to do. The story is the road that they travel to have a relationship together.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so I'm starting this new story to get the hang of things again before I go back to my previous ones. I hope ya'll enjoy. In advance I apologize for any grammatical or spelling errors, I'm writing on my phone because I lack a laptop and we all know the joys of auto correct**.

Chapter One

"Hey get back here Bitch!" The white haired half demon yelled at the young red faced girl.

"SIT!" She yelled back. "I'm so sick of you calling me a Bitch! I do have a name!" Looking back she saw his angry face, ears pinned to his head and fangs showing he snarled. "I'm going home, and I promise you if you follow me I will tell you to SIT so many times you will never find your way out of the hole. " She huffed and vaulted herself over the lip of well. From his position in the ground he could do noting but mumble back.

"Bitch." So concerned with getting the last word he failed to notice she was gone and the lingering smell of a familiar wolf.

Kouga watched the yelling match quietly having to hold back a chuckle when Kagome sent the half blood straight to the ground. He had come to see his woman having caught her scent while on a hunt, but when the fight started he thought to seize the opportunity to comfort Kagome. When she jumped into the well he followed, he was confused but followed without hesitation. The blue light that had engulfed Kagome had just barley started to fade when Kouga jumped in after her.

Coming out the other side Kouga raised his head into the air taking a few big sniffs of his surrounding. Suddenly he began to cough something was making his nose burn and body try to purge himself of the pollution. Jumping out of the well he hoped it would be better, but was wrong. Falling to the ground he continued coughing.

Kagome only a few steps ahead heard the commotion, thinking Inuyasha had followed she burst into the shrine ready to yell. When she came face to face with a wheezing Kouga her mood changed in an instant back to the caring girl she really was.

"Kouga what on earth are you doing here?" She asked kneeling beside him her brow furrowed with worry. Not saying anything and before Kagome could react he shoved his nose into her neck. "K-Kouga" She sputtered trying to push him away.

"No please the smell, I can't. " Realization dawned on her and she helped him stand slowly.

"Come with me to the house, it will be better." Kouga nodded into her neck and they walked slowly to the house.

Once inside he lifted his head slowly away from Kagome testing the air. He could still smell the vile smell but it was much better in here. There was the smell of human, food, and a few other things he couldn't identify but they were nice.

"What was that awful smell Kagome?" He asked keeping his nose close to her just incase.

"Well this world has been polluted by many things. "

"Where are we?"

"Well somehow you made it to my world. I thought only Inuyasha and I could. "

"Anything dog turd can do I can" he boasted puffing out his chest.

"Maybe..." Kagome muttered looking at the floor, instinct took over and she began to wander around the house doing what she normally would after a fight with Inuyasha. Kouga followed watching her every move with intrest. He recognized nothing here and wanted to learn what he could.

Kagome walked to the fridge opened the freezer and grabbed her favorite strawberry ice cream. She opened a drawer near by, grabbed a spoon, sat at the table, and began to eat. Kouga sniffed at the substance wondering what it could be. A bit of it landed on her cheek but she didn't seem to notice. Kouga leaned over and gently licked it off for her, that brought Kagome crashing back to reality.

"Why did you just do that?"

"You had something on your cheek, it was good. Can I have some more?" Slowly she pushed the half full carton of ice cream over to the wolf demon. Before she could warn him he shoved the biggest bite into his mouth as he could.

"Wait no! That will..." before she could finish the carton was on the floor and a wide eyed Kouga was holding his head growling with pain.

"Aaahhhhh! What was that!" He yelled standing almost knocking the table over.

"Kouga, put your thumb against the roof of your mouth!" Kagome said trying to yell over his exaggerated exclamations of pain, but he didn't listen. Without thinking Kagome grabbed Kouga's cheeks and pushed so his mouth would open, she shoved her thumb into his mouth and pressed hard on the roof. The pain faded and he relaxed, this is the scene Kagome's mother walked into. Her daughter's thumb in the mouth of a strange man covered in fur.

"H-Hi mama." Kagome smiled.

"Hello sweetie, " She replied seemingly unfazed by the scene in her kitchen. "Who is your friend and why is your thumb in his mouth?"

"This is Kouga, the uh wolf demon I've told you about. " She said snatching her thumb from Kouga's mouth. She hissed softly when tree side caught one of his fangs. Kouga's eyes flashed red at the taste of Kagome's blood. She saw this and quickly took him by the hand leading him away from her mother. "Uh mama, Kouga and I will be in my room trying to figure out how he got her. Call when dinner is ready. I could really use a home cooked meal today. "

"Alright sweetie. "


	2. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

Kagome's room drove Kouga crazy, the smell of her was everywhere. His eyes blazed red the mix of her and her blood brought out the demon in him. Shutting her door he swept her into his arms and dropped her on the pink bed. Before she could protest he climbed on top of her.

Taking her hand gently in his he licked at the blood on her thumb. Kagome's heart raced making the blood flow steadily into Kouga's mouth. The events of the day flooded her mind and she came to realize what exactly was happening. With her free hand she tried to push Kouga off but was met with a growl warning her to stop.

She looked into his red eyes as he licked at the wound, she saw not animal in them but remorse. Her heart became calm and soon the blood stopped. Kouga licked a few more times then let her hand go. His eyes returned to normal but he stayed on top of Kagome not wanting to move quite yet.

"Uh, Kouga." He looked at her eyes still full of remorse. "Get off." She blushed making him realize what he did. He loved her yes, but never would he have been so bold.

"Oh god Kagome I'm sorry." He groaned Jumping off of her. She sat up slowly taking calming breaths she had to remember this wasn't Inuyasha she had to deal with him differently.

"It's alright, just tell me what the heck it was all about. "

"Well, " He blushed slightly Kagome almost didn't notice. "You cut your hand on my fang, I hurt my mate that is inexcusable so I fixed it. "

"But why did your eyes turn red and why did you get on top of me?"

"Instinct. " He replied shortly.

"A little more information please. " She smiled kindly but Kouga's nose let him know inside she was feeling turmoil.

"Well I've chosen you as my mate, when one mate hurts the other it is a horrible offense. Weather it is on purpose or not. My demon responded the way it did because usually the mate will react violently. I thought you would attack so I did what is expected, I healed your wound while keeping you subdued until you understood what I was doing and you forgave me. "

"But I'm not a wolf demon, you could have just talked to me. "

"Yes well my instinct sees you as my mate and that is how it is done. " He scratched the back of his head knowing his feelings were not returned. An awkward air filed the room.

"Well thank you. " Kagome replied a light blush on her cheeks. Kouga's demon reacted again to something in the air, not Kagome's blood this time but her arousal. He moved closer to her carefully he sat beside her, not wanting to ruin his chances he didn't push it farther.

"I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable. "

"It's fine Kouga, I understand. " She giggled at the happy expression on his face and wagging tail. Before he could act further in this rare moment to be alone with her a voice called from down the stairs.

"Kagome, dinner!" Kagome smiled, grabbed Kouga's hand and raced down the stairs. For some reason she felt excitement, she wanted to share her world with Kouga.

"What's for dinner mama?" Kagome asked sitting Kouga down in the chair beside her.

"Well I thought I would make breakfast for dinner we had some eggs and bacon we needed to use so I made egg bacon and cheese sandwiches. Oh and here are some chips." She smiled setting the plates down for her daughter and guest. "Enjoy. " Kouga dug right in taking large bites, he learned nothing from his previous experience.

"This is good mama, thank you. Kouga what do you think?" He just nodded his mouth too full to speak.

"I'm glad I could please. Now tell me what happened, how did Kouga get here?"

"He followed me through the well somehow." Kagome shrugged.

"Can he go back? He is five hundred years in the future, there must be people waiting for him back home. " at the same time the wolf demon and his intended mate stopped eating.

"My pack will need me, I have to be able to get back." He rushed out of the house and into the shrine. Kagome followed as fast as she could. She met him in the middle of the yard his head hung low. "The well did nothing. "

"Mama, where is grandpa? He could have an answer." Kagome asked her mother who had followed to the porch.

"He went on a trip with your younger brother, they will be back in two days. "

"Can your pack live without you for two days?" Kouga nodded in response to Kagome. "Good, then you can stay here with us. I have a test I need to study for." Kouga nodded a smile on his face he was happy to be with Kagome but he felt too far away from his pack.

The first day was spent lounging in Kagome's room as she studied her books. With her back turned he shoved his nose into her bed. It was such a pleasant smell that he let his guard down and drifted to sleep. When Kagome had her fill of studying she turned to her bed where the wolf demon snored quietly. She sighed, she needed sleep for the test tomorrow and sleeping at her desk would not do.

"Kouga if you wake up before me don't you dare think too much into this. " Kagome put on her pajamas and carefully climbed into her already occupied bed.


	3. Chapter Three

_Sorry the chapters seem to be so short but it seems so much longer on my phone. Hope you enjoy!_

**Chapter Three**

Kouga woke to a face full of raven black hair and the feel of a soft body in his arms. He smiled knowing it was his woman in his arms, when she began to stir he pretended to be asleep wanting to know what Kagome would do. When she woke he felt the heat in her body rise as she realized her position. To Kouga's surprise she didn't jump away instead she pushed her body closer to his. His heart beat faster smelling her arousal. She stroked his muscular arms.

"It is nice to be in the arms of someone who doesn't call me a Bitch every other word. " She whispered playing with the shape of his arm.

"I would never do that to you. " Kouga whispered softly into her ear. She squealed, Jumping away she landed face first on the floor. She felt the urge to tell him to sit then remembered it was the wolf in her bed, not Inuyasha. Before she could say anything her alarm began to sound. The annoying ring of the alarmstartled the wolf and he attacked breaking it to many pieces.

Kagome sighed. "I will clean that up later, right now I have to get ready for school."

"I'm coming. "

"How about no you're not. " Kagome said giving him her most sturn look.

"You can look at me however you like but I am not letting my mate go into a world I don't know alone. " Kagome sighed, she had no power over this demon.

"Alright, hold on. " Kagome ran down the stairs finding her mother. Kouga took the chance to look around his mates room. Kagome walked in on him looking through her underwear drawer.

"Kouga!" She squealed snatching the garments from his hands her face bright red with a blush.

"What?" He looked at her with pure innocence and she couldn't help but forgive him.

"Just, put these on. It was my father's high school uniform. Thankfully the design hasn't changed too much since he was there. They should fit you. "

"Why can't I just ware my armor?" He asked plucking nervously at his furs.

"Times have changed, humans don't know about demons your armor would stand out. We have to hide your tail too." She rifled through the bag her mother had given her and found a long black trench coat. "Alright, get changed. "

He nodded and began to strip. Kagome blushed excusing herself.

When Kouga came down the stairs to meet Kagome for this school he met her gaze just as her eyes widened with shock.

"I never thought a demon would be so easy to hide. Though his ears are still too pointy. " Kagome's mother said making Kouga touch the tips of his ears. Kagome's mother pulled him down the rest of the stairs and began playing with his hair.

"Mama, what are you doing?" Her mother stayed quiet until she had taken the wolf demon's headband and other ties letting his hair fall around his face.

"Wow, he looks human mama. Well all but the fangs. " She blushed remembering the last interaction she had with his fangs. "Ok we gotta go, thank you for the help mana." She called as she dragged Kouga out the door.

"So what is this school?" Kouga asked.

"Well, it's a place for you to learn math, language, history, things like that. "

"Why?"

"Truthfully I have no idea. " Kouga laughed.

"Then why do you go?"

"Well that's just what is expected of us in this time. It's the only way for us to get a job and make money so we can eat and survive. "

"Why don't you just hunt?"

"Well, in this time humans have wiped out the hunting grounds in the name of progress. " Kouga wrinkled his nose remembering the crippling smell. Thankfully the smell of Kagome now filled his nose.

"Why would they do that?"

"Another good question that I don't know the answer to. " when they arrived at the school Kouga watched a rather plain human run up to Kagome a smile on his face.

"Hey there Kagome! How are you feeling?" He smiled a light blush dusting his face.

"I'm feeling alright, how are you?"

"Better knowing you are feeling well enough to come to school. " He smiled again with his most charming smile. Kouga took this time to step in, growling at the boy he was met only with a smile.

"Well it was nice to see you but we have to get going!" Kagome smiled back as he waved in his usual happy manner. Kouga continued to growl though they were now in the building and far away from the boy. "Calm down Kouga."

"But he wanted to mate with you. " He growled again.

"He is a teenage boy that smell must be coming off of him almost every hour of the day. " Kagome rolled her eyes dragging him along to her class. "Now all you have to do is just sit in the back and stay quiet until the day is over. " Kouga nodded truthfully too distracted by all the new things to really listen.

Of course as was her life things never went quite right. With Kouga's need to sniff at every new thing they arrived at the class late. Kagome threw open the door praying she wasn't too late.

"Kagome, you're late. " her teacher scolded.

"I know I'm very sorry. " Kouga watched with intrest, the way Kagome shrank back from this person reminded him of a pup being yelled at by an adult.

"Just sit down so we can begin. And who is that?"

"Oh Uh he is a friend from out of the country, he really wanted to see how we do things here is it alright if he sits in on the class. "

"Fine but if he disturbs the class it is on you. " gulping Kagome nodded she turned and gave Kouga the most piecing glare she could muster. Now was his turn to gulp, he didn't want to let down his mate so quietly he made his way to the back of the class. His body went ridged, he could feel the lust filled eyes of each girl in the class following him. It made him uncomfortable but he would behave for his mate, he found that it was harder to do that than he thought.

The sound of pencil scratching on paper, even the breathing of the students grated on his nerves. Finally the sounds of the pencils stopped as each student brought their paper to the teacher. The teacher allowed the class to talk as the papers were graded. Instantly the girls flooded around Kouga.

"Where are you from?"

"How old are you?"

"You came in with Kagome are you going out?"

"Where are you from?"

"How do you get your hair so glossy?" Kagome watched as Kouga's eyes grew wider and his muscles began to tense. Quickly she made her way over to him in hopes to calm him before he caused a scene, but she was too late. If all the questions he would pay attention to Kagome knew which one he would choose.

"Yes Kagome and I are mates!" He grinned as the class turned their shocked looks at Kagome.

"Oh no... it isn't like... that. " She sighed knowing she was ruined. Grabbing Kouga by the hand she sat back at her desk making Kouga sit in the one beside her. A boy came up beside them quietly telling Kouga he was in his spot. The wolf demon growled at the young man until he slinked away.

"You were right Kagome. "

"Yes I know, but about what?"

"This whole room is full of the smell of arousal. " She laughed nodding.

"Teenage boys, I tell ya. " The teacher had the class settle down and began to pass the tests back out. Kagome squealed when she got hers.

"Yes, well done. you got the best grade in the class. " her smile widened.

"You must be my good luck charm!" She said to Kouga grabbing his hand. "I may just have to hide you away and never let you leave. " He smiled at the thought of being with her forever but his pack wouldn't live without him. For now he smiled letting this time with Kagome be enough.

The rest of the day went by without incident allowing Kagome to enjoy a day of school for the first time in a while. When the day was done she pulled Kouga aside from the hustle of bodies.

"Let's go do something. I'll show you more of my world. Grandpa won't be back yet so we have time. " Kouga agreed though his pack still weighed heavy on his mind. They wouldn't know what happened to him what would happen if he never made it back. A soft voice intruded his thoughts.

"Kouga, you'll make it back to your pack don't worry. I will make sure you make it back. " He smiled burying his nose in her neck again. She blushed he pulse quickening. Letting his impulse get the better of him he flicked out his tongue tasting her salty sweet skin. Before he could gague her reaction three voices made her jump away.

"Kagome!" They called ruining over to her.

"Who is this?" One asked.

"Yeah what happened to the two timing ass?"

"Oh well this is Kouga." they awed over him for a bit telling Kagome she really should pursue other avenues. Then just as quickly as they came they were gone. She felt a small ping of sadness, she had noticed they were drifting apart but there wasn't much she could do. Grabbing Kouga by the hand she began to drag him around her home town.


	4. Chapter Four

_Thank you for the reviews, they mean so much. Enjoy this chapter!_

**Chapter Four**

Their first stop of course was food, as soon as they got to the main road Kouga's nose went crazy with all the new food smells. He wanted to eat everything, a little disappointed after Kagome explained how money worked again he finally decided to follow the closest smell if meat. They ate cheeseburgers and French fries. Kagome couldn't help but smile at his confused face.

"What is it?" She asked taking a sip of her soda.

"This tastes good but odd. "

"Well you've never had processed food before it's to be expected. "

"Processed?"

"Trust me, you're better off not knowing. " She laughed again popping a fry into her mouth. Through the entire meal Kouga couldn't stop sniffing, all the smells made him crazy. "What do you want to do now?" She asked tossing the trash away.

"Everything smells so interesting, I can't choose so you show me something. " He smiled Grabbing her hand and leading her out the doors. His heart skipped a beat when he realized she didn't let go. She lead him down the road a ways each shop caught his intrest but still she kept moving.

When they finally stopped Kouga just stood in amazement. The sun had begun to set and the strange world they stood before lit the sky up in many different colors. The sound of the place was a bit overwhelming, music, screams, machines whirled, Kouga just stood awe struck.

"Come on, let's go on a ride!" An evil idea sparked in Kagome when she saw the roller coaster that had given her such torment as a child. She really wanted to see how the wolf demon would react. When it was finally their turn to get in Kagome was sure they got in front.

"Kagome, is this safe?" Kouga asked as the coaster slowly began to rise the steep slope. His claws dug into the foam of the safety bar. Her kind heart took over and she grabbed his hand, but try as he might to act tough for his woman she continued to laugh at his misfortune. When the ride ended Kouga looked at his mate his knees shaking.

"Never again. " She laughed in return, grabbing his hand she began to lead him away from the park. He watched as they passed couples laughing and playing games. he saw a young boy throw a base ball knocking down some bottles, the man behind the counter clapped and allowed the boy to pick a stuffed animal.

"How about you young man!" The man behind the counter hollered at Kouga. "You look as if you have a strong arm, come and give it a go!" Never one to back away from a challenge Kouga took the soft ball in hand. Lining up his target he threw the ball packed with much of his demon ability to possible. The man running the game whistled as he picked up his hat that had fallen to the ground. "Well how bout that! All in One hit, pick a prize young man" Kouga looked around the animals when finally his eyes rested on a large stuffed wolf with brown fur and white paws.

"That one. " He pointed and the man got it down handing it to Kouga. "Kagome, I want you to have this so if I do make it back to my pack and somehow can't follow you back here take him in my place. " The soft blush on his face stopped Kagome from making any argument against it. The smile on her face made him glad he stepped out of his comfort zone.

"Thank you Kouga, grandpa should be home by now." He nodded happy he could spend the time with Kagome but happier to be out of this strange world.

When they arrived at Kagome's home Kouga was immediately assaulted by an old man sticking paper against his face.

"Be gone demon!" He yelled. "You will not have my granddaughter!" Kouga turned a blank look on his face and slowly peeled the talisman off his face.

"Grandpa stop it. This is Kouga a good demon." She smiled taking his hand in hers. Her grandfather continued his glare but backed off

"Your mother tells me you have an issue."

"Yes grandpa, Kouga followed me through the well but now he can't get back. "

"Well, Kouga. Tell me everything you saw when you came through the first time. " He commanded stroking his beard.

"Well Kagome and Inuyasha were fighting. She told him to sit, he fell to the ground. Then I went to comfort Kagome but she jumped into that well. As the blue light began to fade I jumped in after her. Next I knew we were in this strange world."Kagome's grandpa nodded when the story was done.

"What is Kagome to you?" Before she could react Kouga let this man know exactly what he wanted her to be.

"She is my intended mate." He said proudly as her face turned bright red. The old man continued to stroke his beard to Kagome's surprise and said nothing about the declaration of love.

"I see, have you felt this way before?" Kouga shook his head.

"Wolves mate for life, we never find another than our first. " He looked to Kagome his eyes trying to convey exactly what she meant to him. Her eyes wide she looked back.

"I never knew. " She whispered knowing Kouga would be the only one to hear. He smiled at her though the expression seemed a bit sad. In that moment she felt the seed that had been planted the first day they met bloom into something more.

"Well, " the old man coughed the moment between the two not going unnoticed. "It seems you are connected by way of the heart." Still a bit confused Kagome looked at her grandfather with blank eyes. He sighed and explained farther. "You got through the well in the first place because of the Jewel inside. Inuyasha can come through because of his connection to your past self and the Jewel. Kouga however seems to be connected by the heart that is why he cannot get back. He follows your heart no matter what time you are in, but he cannot be on the opposite side unless he stays without you. "

"So I can get back to my pack if Kagome comes with me?" The old man nodded.

"Then just let me get my things together and we will head back. " Kouga smiled at her knowing she was giving up time with her family for him.

"I'll help you pack."

Once the bags were packed and Kagome had taken a bath and Kouga changed back to his armor they stood in the shrine both nervous that the old man wouldn't know what he was talking about. Slipping his hand into hers Kouga led Kagome through the well. When they touched down on the other side Kouga let out a sigh of relief.

"Well we made it. " Kagome smiled though she felt the tension between them knowing Inuyasha would be just moments away.

"I'll get out of here before dog breath comes along." He said picking up on her thoughts. It hurt knowing she cared for the half demon but he loved her and would do anything to make her happy. Picking her up bridal style and throwing her bag over his shoulder he jumped out of the well.

"Thank you." She said softly pushing a lock of hair behind her ear.

"No problem. " He replied leaning down and kissing her softly on the cheek. "I'll be here for you no matter what you need. " He whispered in her ear before giving her his iconic cocky grin and waving goodbye. She watched the cyclone until it was barley a speck on the horizon. Once he was out of sight Kagome took a look around, she was expecting a fight between Kouga and Inuyasha. But the half demon was no where to be seen.

"He didn't even come looking for me in my time. Something is up. " her fears were confirmed when she saw a familiar insect like creature carrying a soul. Against her better judgment she followed.

She came into a clearing where Inuyasha stood in the arms of the dead miko he was still so attached to. Hiding behind a tree she knew he wouldn't notice she was there, he never did. Watching the scene unfold her eyes filled with tears. The dead woman looked Kagome straight in the eyes, she knew she was watching, she always knew. that only made it worse, because Kagome found she could never leave until she saw the worst of it.

"Inuyasha, tell me you love me."

"You know I do. I could never stop loving you. " Kagome watched as Inuyasha pulled the clay woman closer.

"What of my reincarnation?"

"What about her?"

"Do you not love her? How can you choose only me when you are always with her?"

"Then I'll leave and be with you. I only feel that way because she is so like you. I love you and only you Kikyo." Leaning down he kissed her with the passion they shared when she was alive. When she returned the gesture and took her eyes off Kagome her heart could take no more.

"Inuyasha you jerk!" She yelled at him in her head unable to bring her mouth too open. Her heart broken by the half demon again she ran blindly through the forest, unaware of the danger lurking just ahead.


End file.
